Marcel's Army
Marcel's Army also known as Marcel's servants are vampires created by Marcel in New Orleans. They compose all of the vampires present in New Orleans during Marcel's reign and, later, suring his joint reign of the city with Niklaus Mikaelson. However, after Klaus discovered Marcel's treachery back in 1919, Elijah Mikaelson banishes Marcel from the city and revokes the privileges of all vampires in New Orleans, effectively dissolving the army. For the following month, the remaining vampires waged war against the New Orleans witches until their new leader, Diego, agreed to negotiate a ceasefire. A peace treaty brokered by Elijah led to a new status for the vampires and peace between the factions. Currently however, the vampires have resumed their loyalty to Marcel, who is planning to reclaim the city for himself. Hierarchy *The Daylighters are a group of vampires formed and led by Marcel. They protect their master and keep sure that Davina stays hidden. All vampires in the class have a daylight ring, made by Davina. However, their purpose no longer applies regarding Davina because now she's not a secret anymore and has cut ties with Marcel. *The Nightwalkers are lower-class vampires, and form the bulk of Marcel's army. This class consists mostly of newly made vampires or vampires who are just a few years into their new life. They seem to be used as a show of force, often appearing in great numbers together. They try to work their way up the ranks until they are given a daylight ring by Marcel, initiating them into the Daylighters. Nightwalkers can achieve the rank of Daylighter by proving their worth to the community. Crimes and punishments *'Killing another vampire'- Death (Marcel granted his best friend Thierry a reprieve with a century in the garden) *'Betraying Marcel'- Get put in "the garden" for 100 years to rot and suffer. Events *'Fight Night '- Every now and then, the vampires would amass together for a gladitorial event where belligerents would try to prove their worth in combat with Marcel and the rest of the New Orlans Vampires as audience. Those who prevail will become closer in becoming a daywalker. However, given that Vampires killing their own goes against Marcel's issued laws, it is very likely that does who kill their opponents during fight night are eleminated from the competition. Members Current *Diego (Current leader) *Joshua Rosza *Unnamed Daylighter at Davina's room(unknown) *Felicia(unknown) *Otto(unknown) *Tomas(unknown) 'Former' *Marcel Gerard (former leader; exiled from New Orleans) *Thierry Vanchure(killed by Elijah Mikaelson) *2 Nightwalkers (killed by Elijah Mikaelson) *8 Nightwalkers (killed by Rebekah Mikaelson) *24 members (killed by Klaus Mikaelson) *Max (killed by Thierry Vanchure) Trivia *All members of this group must obey Marcel's rules, otherwise they will be Incarcerated for a long time. *As a result of the battle with Klaus in The River in Reverse, this army has now lost 24 vampires. Whether some of them were daywalkers or all of them were nightwalkers is unknown. This puts the total death toll of the vampires under Marcel's reign to 35 since the beginning of the show; as in addition to Klaus' victims, Elijah also killed 2 vampires in the Pilot, Rebekah killed eight nightwalkers in House of the Rising Son and Thierry killed one (Max) in Tangled Up In Blue. *Only a small group of vampires remain loyal to Klaus and Marcel after Dance Back from the Grave. *In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah exiles Marcel and his loyalists from originals territory. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego now represents the remaining vampires of New Orleans with a peace treaty, as josh is in hiding and Marcel and Thierry prepare to create a new army as Thierry's group left New Orleans. See also Category:Groups Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents